


Beautiful, Handsome

by LOTW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Poetry, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW/pseuds/LOTW





	

Girls are beautiful, boys are handsome.  
I am neither.  
Because I am a girl  
Who thinks beautiful means someone  
Amazing, talented, strong  
Trusting, honest, intelligent.  
But even if I am all those things  
Or none of them  
Calling myself beautiful  
Feels like a lie.  
Yet still I am told  
That I can't be handsome  
Because I'm 'not a boy'  
Though it feels like a sweet treat  
That I've never been allowed  
And that just makes me need it  
That much more.


End file.
